kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dystopia
Note to users- this page may only be edited by DanniBby, icedragongirl, or logan96. They have been put in charge of it, and any other user trying to edit it will be blocked from editing. The sole owner and creator of the Wikia Dystopia page is logan96, who started a legacy. Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is a great chat room because it combines user friendly mods and great users and a lot of conversations. The Room Owner is Trickyrodent. ---- The Mods trickyrodent Labeled the "ULTIMATE MOD" and the "mother teresa of mods", she has been in Dystopia for quite some time now, and is loved by all the regulars. She has known Wizky for well over a year. (Official Isfan Nickname: Trixy, Wizky Nickname: Tricks) Isfan The newest mod, she is loved by many in the room, and is well known for "sleep-modding". Takes under Trixy's right wing. Isfan is on 24/7, but is often AFK (Away From Kongregate). She usually plays Idle or Idle 2 For several days. She is known for giving most regulars official nicknames. (Official Isfan alt: lsfan (Lsfan) ) Zil_ (AKA Zil) She can be seen in Dystopia at times, handing out participant ribbons, and earning them. Isnt seen much around midnight hours. The Regulars There are a lot of users who were at one point regulars, but are no longer on as much, they are still welcome into Dystopia. That being said, there are those we wish to not be in our group, but there is nothing much we can do. We're like a very dysfunctional family and we like it this way. drowningstar (AKA Downy) The local animal activist, she keeps the members of the room from abusing animals and emos. Often dreams about Josh's giant, throbbing...imagination. (Official Isfan Nickname: Downy) icedragongirl (AKA Ice) She also helps out in keeping the room calm, and often prevents fights. Has recently changed her views on life and is a better person because of it. Proud of where she lives, dislikes extreme cold areas. Friends with many, doesn't let herself be bothered by much, so if bothered watch out. Disciple of Isfan. Is dating Loki, and Isfan. (Official Isfan Nickname: Iced or Miced) DanniBby (AKA Bambi) She is usually friendly and intelligent, though she has been known to be slightly outspoken at times. She takes under Tricky's left wing.(Official Isfan Nickname: Bambi) Wartooth118 (AKA War) Though he is a brand new member of the room, he has been received with open arms by the regulars, and he has a talent for making witty haikus. (Official Isfan nickname: Wart) rawismojo (AKA Raw) Most likely to strangle a dolphin. Dragon_of_Ra (AKA Dragon) The room's gamer, he collects fans and is often found in PR2 and Incredibots, racing with his friends. he also frequents other rooms from time to time. He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. Calls the mods when things get out of hand.(Exclusive Isfan Nickname: Petard only Isfan to call him that. ) Wizky The room's developer and pretty good gamer, often creates games that rock. He also helps Dragon_of_Ra with making his own game. Ask him something about using CS3 and he will answer. Him and Dragon_of_Ra are very good friends. Wizky is a pretty cool guy. eh makes games and doesn't afraid of anything TheHaloMonkey AKA Monk He's pretty random, and isn't a complete goody-two-shoes, but he isn't willing to put up with any crap from trolls. (Offical Isfan Nickname: Monk) popearoni (AKA Pope) He's friends with drowningstar and taz509 and chats a lot. He enjoys joking around with other users in the chat. tazzziii She loves violence, and has a bit of a temper, but is liked by most everyone in the room (especially rocky224499). Fights back an urge to kill meh666. Often claims that she kills the chat yet every one is either afk or concentrating on their game. tail211 (AKA tailz) Is always on Dystopia, enjoys it and is always playing platform racing 2. Loves to chat and thinks he is super cool awesomeness. greenisgood (AKA green) He is very protective of his "girls", and is the local pothead. Has a brother who has a knack for getting on peoples nerves. (Official Isfan Nickname: Gigs) shortygirl (AKA Shorty) Shorty recently got in a fight with Danni that turned some of the room against her, but she is still liked by quite a few guys in the room, esp. shadogun. Has often shown immaturity causing many to not want to talk to her. ShadoGun (AKA Shado) He stirs up drama in Dystopia, and often threatens to leave, but always comes back. He has a bit of a crush on shorty. When in the mood is a nice game helper. Skormsghost (AKA Skorms) He gets on any time he can and is easy going, the only thing he wants from Dystopia is everyone to become friends and to get along with each other. Dontmesswitme535 Likes to play multi-player games and is often found playing Nonoba games with friends. Likes role-playing and is a very keen game player. He also enjoys chatting and can be extremely random at various times. Easy to be friends with. (Official Isfan Nickname: Wit) Evilchiken Goes by the name Evil (it's the only name he will respond to.) He usually tries to keep the peace, act odd, and he likes to speak about stuff going on in his world. He got dragged away by the men in white coats just recently. Is proud of where he lives and hates yanks. meh666 Has a small portion of temper. Is incredibly random and can be a bit annoying at times to some. Is trying to become good friends with icedragongirl and Danni. aaauuudddiii Has been frequently banned, he likes to spam, nuke, and cuss. rocky224499 Not very well liked by anyone, he's the room's most frequent troll, and is "in love" with taz509 and icedragongirl. Has been frequently banned. He spams and nukes. TtarpHsoj (AKA Josh) The Tool fan of Dystopia, is usually quoting or talking about Tool. He is friends with Monk, Downy and Danni. He sticks up for Danni and Downy when ever he can, he is a kind person until you start bashing purple or gays. Logan96 (AKA Angol) A mediocre developer who is always typing, starting a conversation and loves those mods and Kong staffs. Always here to help. Loves trickyrodent. Calls the Kong Staffs when things go wrong. HATES rocky224499. Often tries to ban him permanently. (Official Isfan Nickname: Angol) loki111004 (AKA Loki) Claims to be the resident pedo, he is in college and says his classes are 'gay'. Usually found laying in bed, loki sometimes becomes active keeping gigs and monk in line and attending to the girlies of Dystopia. Is dating icedragongirl. Reaping (AKA Reap) A notorious troll once found in The Lair, he now chills in Dystopia. He can be a bit unruly, and quite annoying to some of the regulars, but is well liked by a few people. Reaping has a reputation for disrespect towards most mods and admins, and he gets silenced quite often. Poochiha He's older than nearly every member of dystopia, and he is to be married soon. A generally funny and nice guy, he is one of the few with the ability to act maturely. ---- Images of Dystopia Category:Chat rooms